


Marvel Oneshots & Imagines

by shelvesandwhelves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Multi, and some are romantic, assorted imagines drabbles and oneshots, but also movie aligned too, mostly marvel au, others are friendships, sarcasm is often used, some are platonic relationships, the warnings use are by a case by case scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelvesandwhelves/pseuds/shelvesandwhelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel oneshots, imagines, and drabbles.<br/>Reader insert.</p><p>Characters include: Avengers, Agents of SHIELD, as well as characters related or affiliated with the mentioned character groups. (eventually, Daredevil, Jessica Jones,  Luke Cage, Iron Fist, X-men, Fantastic Four, etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Race? (avengers x reader)

**Warnings: mild swearing**

  
**Characters: Reader, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang, OC steve x reader daughter (Manda), OC steve x reader son (Ty) & OC wanda x vision son**

  
**Pairings: Steve x reader & wanda x vision**

  
**Summary: Tony thinks it’s a great idea to have a race against the avengers with no advantages.**

 

 

 

“So when are you gonna pick up the kids?” I look at Tony, lifting my brow in suspicion.

  
“Why? Tony, do you have something planned?” He gives me a smirk.

  
“Maybe.” I sigh. It was a bad sign whenever Tony has a plan, especially when he tries to be secretive. Keyword: tries.

  
“Oh god.” I mumble.

  
“C’mon Y/N. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

  
“I better not regret it.”

  
~

  
“So what are doing again?” Bucky asks.

  
“Geeze Buck, you need to pay attention.” Steve says.

  
“Yeah Bucky, pay attention.” I add. Bucky rolls his eyes.

  
“Okay, I’m going to explain this one more time. These cuffs,” Tony says motioning at the metal bracelets. “disable your powers to a minimum. So, Y/N and I have the bright idea to have a race to the school, conveniently picking up the kids. Got it?”

  
“Yup. This’ll be fun. Can’t wait to see the super soldiers run.” Sam says with a smirk.

  
“Am I going to regret this?” Steve asks.

  
“Maybe. Probably.” Bucky grumbles. I smirk at the two soldiers, wondering how they’ll be like without the serum to help them.

  
“Okay everyone, grab a pair of cuffs-” Tony says.

  
“They look like bracelets. Like some titanium bracelets.” Scott interjects.

  
“They are **not** bracelets. They are cuffs. Now, as I was saying, take a pair-”

  
“Yeah, yeah Tony, I’m pretty sure they get it. You explained this to us for the past fifteen minutes.” I interject.

  
“Fine, fine. I’ll meet you guys at the schoolyard. Don’t be late. By the way Cap, the cuffs-”

  
“Bracelets!” Scott and I say. He gives us a glare.

  
“-do not activate automatically. It takes a few seconds.”

  
“Well, I’ll need those few seconds.”

  
“Yeah Stevie, you’ll need it. Sam’s a comin’ for you.” I say. Steve rolls his eyes and Bucky snickers. Tony laughs while flying out into the sky towards the school, the suit making his laugh sound metallic. If that’s even possible.

  
“Well, let’s equip ourselves.” Steve says. We all nod, and reach over to the table with the bracelets arranged to our specific wrists.

  
“It’s interesting how we automatically trust Stark, given his history in his inventions.” Pietro says, the sokovian accent slipping through. Snickers come out as we snap on the “cuffs.” I smirk at Pietro.

Steve says, “Well, we need to forgive him at some point.” Snickers go around again. Once we settled with the the metal cuffs on our wrists, we started preparing to race.

  
“Who’s going to call it?” Sam asks.

  
“Cap?” I say.

  
“On three,” Steve replies, his breaths starting to get heavy. “One, two, three!” We sprint off the building. I sprint and jump off the building hoping that I’ll make it to the next building, and I do, spotting Steve and Sam in the corner of my eye, taking the leap as well.

  
“Catching up Stevie?” I say, taunting him.

  
“Nah, I'm getting ahead while I can.” His breathing becoming heavier and heavier. I guess the bracelets are activating, so it wouldn't be wise to risk another jump over the alley. I slow down from a sprint to a jog, and swing my legs over the edge.

  
“You’re crazy, you know.” I turned to Steve while starting to shimmy down the building, “Victoria, are you scaling down the building?” asks Steve. I guess Sam was long gone.

  
“Why yes Steve, yes I am.”

  
“Like I said. Crazy.” I rolled my eyes, as I was halfway down the building. I was wasting time going down to street level, but then again, there isn't many options.

  
“Says the one following me.”

  
“I don't have many options, since the cuffs are almost fully activated.”

  
“True, true.” I could feel my powers slipping away from me as well. Scaling the building was the only logical option, the option that won't involve two avengers falling to their death off of a building. Or three, if Sam continued to follow us.

  
Once Steve and I got down to street level, I started sprinting again, taking note of the neon bright street signs. _Seven more blocks._ I turn around for a split second, looking for the star-spangled super soldier, but he was nowhere to be found.

  
“On you left!” I hear as a figure bolt past me.

  
“Damn Steve, I thought the bracelets would restrain you!” I push ahead, my breathing become more ragged and heavy. I hear more panting as Scott and Pietro pass me by. We’re the Avengers, yet we can’t run to our damn children’s school. Brilliant.

  
“Y-Y/N.” I stopped running and turned around.

  
“Steve? I thought you passed me ages ago?”

  
“It’s-”the pants. “the silver cuffs. I have the same running speed before the serum.”

  
“Oh right. Come one Stevie, we have one more block.” I say hooking his arm with mine and nudging him along.

  
“I’m. So. Glad. I. Have. The. Serum. To. Get. Rid. Of. These. Aliments.” he said gasping and breathing heavily. We picked up the pace, and in the distance I could see the rest of the team waiting for us with Tony in the suit, hovering in the air. I quickly checked my watch, and there were a few more minutes until the school bell rang.

  
“C’mon Steve, we’re almost there. We don't want the kids waitin’.” I say encouragingly. He huffs in exasperation, but soldiers on. Ha. Get it? Soldiers on? Because he's a supersoldier? No? Okay.

  
We finally reach the schoolyard with Sam celebrating like there's no tomorrow. As soon as the race is over, Steve, Bucky, and I quickly take off the cuffs.

  
“Well, I didn't know some people didn't like my invention.” Tony huffs.

  
“I would, if you know, I wasn't exhausted right now.” Steve says. Pietro tells me how the race finished. He, Scott and Sam were at the final strech, but Scott got smacked in the face with a storefront door, and Pietro tripped on something, that he thinks that Sam had quickly kicked in his way. And surprisingly, Sam Wilson won the race.

  
“Can’t believe it Sammy, you finally won a race that involved the supersoldiers.” I say.

  
“I know, I’m surprised as well. But it feels well deserved.” Sam says and I grin at him. After all those morning runs with Steve, he deserves to have won this. I would be ticked if I had to deal with Steve’s morning runs when he would always lap me. Nuh uh. Not happening. A sharp ringing bell interrupts our conversations. I’m confused for a second, but then realize why the avengers were in a school parking lot. Our children.

  
“Moooom!” I hear. I face Ty and Manda running towards us, and crouch down, reaching out my arms with a huge grin. They nearly ended up tackling me, but Steve caught my balance.

  
“Can’t have you fall when you just lost your dignity, doll.” he says with a smirk. I give him a playful glare, hopefully sending the message that I was going to get him back later for slowing me down.

  
“Why is everyone here?” asks Manda, my ten year old daughter.

  
“Well Manda,” says Sam with a contagious grin. “your uncle Tony had the bright idea to have a race from the tower to school. And guess who won?”

  
“Dad?” asks Ty, looking at Steve.

  
“I wish buddy, but they made sure I didn't have any disadvantages.” says Steve, frowning slightly.

  
“Is mom?” Manda asks, curiosity showing on her face.

  
“Nope. Sorry sweet pea, but your father slowed me down.” I say, smirking at Steve.

  
“Hey, you accepted the fact that you would lose when you stopped to help me.” I roll my eyes.

  
“Whatever Stevie, say what you need to say, but you still slowed me down.”

  
“Oooh! I know who won!” Ty says, jumping up and down.

  
“Who Ty? Who won?” Scott asks.

  
“Uncle Sam!” He says, like he just answered a million dollar question and got it right. I burst out laughing, while the rest of the team looks at me like I've lost my marbles. I haven't by the way.

  
“Uncle. Sam.” I gasp out, still dying of laughter.

  
“What’s wrong Y/N? I don't get it.” Pietro asks me, his accent coming out strong as ever. I stop laughing, catching my breath.

  
“I’m actually quite surprised that you guys didn't get that. You know, in World War II? The ad campaigns and propaganda looking for recruits? The guy pointing at you in a red and white striped top hat?” I say mimicking the poster.

  
“Ohhh.” they all say, and I envision little lightbulbs flicking on in their heads. They start snickering and giggling at Sam, mocking him.

  
“Well, I never realized that, _Uncle Sam_.” Tony says.

  
“Hey, I’m proud to be an Uncle Sam.” he says proudly, hoisting Ty on his shoulders. Ty giggles and Manda gives me an all-knowing look, like _yeah mom, we are surrounded by a bunch of idiots._

  
“Well, let's get going, we don't want to miss dinner.” Steve says.

  
“Yeah guys, let's follow the capsicle.” Tony says. There were a few chuckles. Pietro picks up his nephew and I grab Manda’s hand to cross the street. “So, are you guys up for another race?”


	2. Calculations (tony stark x platonic!reader)

**Warnings: slight swearing  
** _all platonic_  
Prompt: “I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.” 

**[gif not mine]**

** **

 

“Y/N!” Tony called, bursting with pride.

“What?” Y/N said with equal enthusiasm.

“I’ve figured it out.” he replied, barely refraining himself from jumping up and down.

“What?” she said, picking at her lunch.

“You have to come over here.” She rolled her eyes.

“I swear to god, Tony if this isn’t something life changing,” she deadpanned, “I’m gonna strangle you.”

She got up from her seat by the window over towards Tony standing in front of a glowing hologram.

“Okay, here it is, and I know you probably won’t get it, but it’s gonna be great. It’s going to help so many people, well, okay maybe not many people, but at least some and-” he rambled.

“Tony!” she screeched to get his attention. “What the hell is it? And for god’s sake, speak _English_ please.”

Tony scoffed. “Me? Never speaking English? What? Do you think I’m speaking German?” She rolled her eyes again, and motioned for him to continue. “Yeah, yeah. Got it. Keeping it short. This,” he pointed to the hologram. “is powered similarly to my arc reactor.” he said, pointing to his chest, the object glowing blue through his shirt.

“Okay? And what does it do?” she said, ruffling her eyebrows.

“It does many things, Y/N. And I’ve calculated that using the same energy from the reactor can power much more than it already does.”

“I thought you already did that?” she said, baffled.

“Well, this is an upgrade. It can source more than just the tower and my little projects, like JARVIS and Dum-E.” She nodded her head.

“And I too, just did some calculations,” she said, her eyes lighting up. Tony raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop her.

“And I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.” she smirked, sauntering back to her spot by the window.

“Okay, no more telling of scientific achievements whatsoever with you.“ Tony scoffed. Y/N chuckled, glancing back at Tony.

“I’m still gonna strangle you.”


	3. Seriously? (stucky x reader)

**Warnings: slight polyamorous relationship**

**  
Characters: Reader, Steve Rogers, & Bucky Barnes**

**  
Pairings: bucky x reader x steve**

**  
Prompt: “What have I told you about the toilet seat?”**

**  
Y/N: your name; Y/L/N: your last name**

 

 

 

“BARNES! ROGERS!” Y/N shouts from the bathroom. Bucky and Steve look at each other with outright **fear**.

  
“Yeah doll?” Bucky says, peering from the doorway.

  
“What have I told you about the toilet seat?!”

  
“Uh, not to leave it up?” Steve says, fear coursing through his mind. Yeah, he and Buck faced countless wars: World War II, New York, Ultron, Civil War, yet nothing could compare to the rage of their girlfriend, Y/N Y/L/N.

  
“YES! And what do I see?” she huffs, motioning to the toilet. “It’s up! Who was last using it?”

  
“Um, ah, well, you see-” Bucky stutters. Y/N looks with an upturned eyebrow.

  
“Well doll, we’re not really sure.” Steve confesses. “FRIDAY, do you know who was in our bathroom last?"

  
“Yes Captain Rogers, it was indeed Mr. Stark.” Y/N’s face turns into a weird mixture of shock and embarrassment, her cheeks turning crimson.

  
“Well,” she says, scratching her neck, “sorry about that.” Bucky grins, pulling both Steve and Y/N into a bear hug.

  
“S’okay doll, it was Stark’s fault.” Bucky says. She chuckles.

  
“Thanks fellas.”

  
“No problem.” Steve says, pecking both of them on the lips in a slightly unusual position. Y/N smirks a bit, pulling them both out of their shared room.

  
“C’mon, we need to kill Stark.”


	4. Sick of Losing Soulmates (steve rogers x reader)

**Warnings: overall angst, broken relationships, swearing, mentions of cheating, name-calling**

**  
Characters: Reader & Steve Rogers**

**  
Pairings: steve x reader**

**  
Prompt: Songfic of[Sick of Losing Soulmates](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mHUIoikgKT0) by Dodie Clark**

**  
A/N: The Chris mentioned in this oneshot is not Evans. It’s kinda just a random name I put in. And sorry your name is Jenna, Chris, or Sam (short for Samantha). Also I recommend listening to song, it’s fantastic.**

 

 

  
It never meant to happen, but then again what does? Your so-called best friends slipped out of your grasp like children finding candy from their mother’s handbag.

 

_What a strange being you are, God knows where I’d be  
If you hadn’t found me, sitting all alone in the dark_

 

“Y/N?” Steve whispers, peering in the doorway.

 

_A dumb screenshot of youth_  
Watch how a cold broken teen  
Will desperately lean upon a superglued human of proof

 

Tears prick your eyes, trickling slowly out of the corners of your eyes.

  
“Yeah?” You croak. He walks slowly towards you, assessing you in your fragile state of mind.

  
“What’s the matter?” he says softly, sliding down to the floor joining you against the wall.

  
“It’s stupid, really.” you say sniffling.

  
“Nonsense, do tell. That is, if you’re okay telling me. I won’t tell a soul.” You smile, and open up to the supersoldier.

 

_What the hell would I be, without you  
Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth_

 

“Okay. It’s Jenna. And Chris. And Sam. But not Wilson, Sam, it’s a different Sam.” He nods encouraging you to continue. “There was a rumor that I was cheating on Chris, and Jenna told him about it. Then Sam and her started another rumor that I was sleeping with three guys at the same time. They consistently called me a slut and a whore, saying that I was an idiot for cheating on Chris.” There was no more point trying to stop the tears bursting out of your eyes. It was like an endless river of sadness and depression.

 

_Now I’m sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin_  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?

 

“I’m so sick of them, and I thought they were my friends. And as soon as I told Chris that we should break it off, he was relieved, that bastard. He admitted to cheating on me with another girl, and next thing you know, he’s sucking face with Sam in the parking lot against my car.” At this point, snot started to come out of your nose, so Steve handed you a few tissues.

 

_I’m sick of losing soulmates, won’t be alone again_  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?

 

“What did I do wrong? Where and when did I start fucking up? When did I started fucking up so bad that they decided it wasn’t worth it anymore?” You burst out, crying even harder. It seemed as if Steve wasn’t sure how to respond, so he starts rubbing your back in an effort to comfort you.

 

_We will grow old as friends, I’ve promised that before_  
So what’s one more?  
In our grey-haired circle, waiting for the end

 

“Y/N,” Steve says, dropping his head to his chest. “you didn’t screw up. He did. He fucked up. Your fake friends fucked up. Not you.” You look up from your lap to his bent head.

 

_Time and hearts wear us thin_  
So which path will you take, cause we both know a break  
Does exactly what it says on the tin

 

“Even if they screwed up, where does that put me? I’m alone again. I’ve always been alone, and they’ve solidified that for sure.” You’ve stopped crying at this point, but your head was throbbing from all the crying and your stuffy nose.

 

_What the hell would I be, without you  
Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth_

 

“No.” He lifts his head up, looking into your tear-stricken eyes.

  
“No? How so?” He swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing.

 

_Cause I’m sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin_  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?

 

“You’re not alone. You were and are never alone.” he responds.

 

_Yeah, I’m sick of losing soulmates, won’t be alone again_  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?

 

“What do you mean ‘I’m never alone’?” you say, wiping the tears from your eyes that have been coming again.

 

_I won’t take no for an answer (I won’t take no for an answer)  
I won’t take no for an answer (I won’t take no for an answer)_

 

“You have us. The team, Nick, Maria, Buck, and Scott, to name a few."

 

_I won’t take no (I won’t take no)  
I won’t take no (I won’t take no)_

 

“How do I know that they’re just being nice for the sake of being nice? That the reason they’re being nice is because they’re trying to encourage me to stay on the team.” you spit out.

 

_What the hell would I be, without you  
Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth_

 

“Y/N,” he says almost chuckling, his eyes crinkling as if remembering a memory. “it’s just how it works. All harsh and hostile on the outside, all nice and funny on the inside. It’s how it works, you know, keeping the baddies terrified of their asses’ being whooped.”

  
“Really?” you say, waves of his demeanor washing over you. “If that’s the case, then they’ve really mastered their craft.” you say, leaning against his shoulder.

  
“Yeah, they have their ways, and you have a way to get there as well.”

 

_Cause I’m sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin_  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?

 

“How do I get there?” you say, your voice cracking.

  
“I’ll show you the way.” he says, turning to face you and resting his forehead against yours.

 

_Yeah, I’m sick of losing soulmates, won’t be alone again_  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?


	5. Everything Will Be Okay (bucky barnes x reader)

**Warnings: a mix of fluff and angst, but mostly angst**

**  
Characters: Reader & Bucky Barnes**

**  
Pairings: bucky x reader**

**  
Prompt: “Love isn’t perfect, and that’s okay.” also tacking on a request bc it fits: @1dhomeskillet12 from tumblr, asks: _Howdy! Can I please have a Bucky oneshot? Him and a non shield/enhanced reader are just kinda friends because even though they both feel the feelings for each other, they both have a hard time showing emotion. Thank you so much it would mean a lot!_**

 

 

 

“Y/N!” he called, racing from his bedroom to hers. “Come on, please. W-we have to figure this out.” She ignored him and continued to pack up her bags, folding each pair of pants with gentle ease.

  
“It’s not worth it. You say that you want to protect me, but you continue to push me away.” she said, zipping up her bag.

  
“I want to care about you and look after you, but I just get so scared, doll.” She winced at the word. Doll. Like she meant something to him.

  
“Well, you need to work on that.” she muttered, throwing the bags over her shoulder.

  
“I, well, just-” he stuttered.

  
“Make a decision, Bucky. You’ve never seemed to remotely care about **anything** that I talk about and I was serious about telling you something, but I guess there’s no point.” she spat out and walked out the door.

  
He opened his mouth in shock. She left. She actually left. Sure, there were the consistent, _'James Barnes, if you don’t pick up after yourself, I’m gonna book it. Got it?’_ But she was never serious, right? She never actually meant those phrases, or did she? Were they just empty threats or **actually** true? He sprinted out of their shared apartment without another thought.

  
~

  
“Y/N! Y/N, wait up!” he called, running after her in the streets. She spun around with a glare.

  
“What do you want, _Barnes_?” she seethed.

  
“I-I’m not good at explaining emotions. Ever since I recovered from Winter Soldier, I’ve been struggling to retain my emotions again. It was like I was color blind, but now I got my sight back.” he said, his hands shaking. Y/N looked at him, trying to figure out why he was telling her all this. All this right _now_.

  
The skies started to darken from the clouds that came into view of their beautiful city skyline.

The two continued to converse as it started to pour, they were in their own little world.

  
“It’s difficult for me to say this now, but I-” he cut off, unable to continue.

  
“You what?” she said, tears tempting to leak out of her eyes.

  
She always wanted to tell her roommate of her love for him, but he was always clouded by his shady past, enabling her to not tell him. He didn’t need another weight, another burden to carry. She almost scoffed at the thought, her love was always considered a burden. To her parents, her friends, past lovers, and her co workers. Like they were pained when she told them she loved them, like she was a nuisance. A virus that couldn’t be cured.

  
“I love you.” he paused, recollecting his thoughts. “I love you, and it terrifies me. It scares me, scares me out of my skin. I’m scared that I’m endangering you because I care about you. That someone’ll kidnap you and beat you senseless to get back at me. But, I’m overcoming it right here, right now. I love you.” She looked at him with wide eyes, connecting all the pieces of their relationship. All those hugs, those nights of terror, those moments of laughter in their kitchen, they _meant something_.

  
“But I’m so _broken_.” she whispered, the tears streaming out of her eyes.

  
“No, you’re not doll. I am.” he whispered back, resting his hand on her cheek.

  
“I am. All those years, they’ve told me I was a burden, a unneeded weight on their shoulders.”

  
“They were wrong. You’re not a burden, a waste, an unnecessary weight. You’re needed, in my life, Steve’s and the team’s. Sure, you have no powers, and you’re not an agent, but you’re still part of their life, part of mine. You’ll always be.” She continued to cry, and he wiped her tears with his fingers.

  
“My love isn’t perfect. It isn’t pure, or clean, or secure like most people.” she said, her voice hoarse from crying.

  
“Love isn’t perfect, and that’s okay. My love is broken and battered as well.” She nodded. And right there, right in front of their shabby apartment building, they held each other in their arms, oblivious to the rain.


	6. Coming Home (clint barton x reader)

**Warnings: slight fluff (?¿¿)**  
 ** _additional characters: OC clint x reader daughter (Kayla) & OC clint x reader daughter (Mackenzie “Mack”) _**  
**_clint barton x reader_**   
**Y/N is waiting at home with her two daughters, Kayla and Mackenzie, for Clint to come home.**

**[picture isn't mine]**

Y/N sat on the family Barton porch reading her book and glancing up occasionally to see if her husband was home yet. And also if her two daughters, Mack and Kayla were alive. Yeah, she's not the greatest mother, but they all love her nonetheless. 

 

The girls could be found playing multiple versions of pretend, from princes and princesses  _ ‘No your majesty, I will get the tea.’ _ to superheroes and villains  _ ‘You can't stop me now, Doctor Timp! I shall make the people mighty with power, and they shall overthrow the world!’ _ It was cute. And adorable. And amusing. They got it from their father. (Their wording was from hanging out with Thor way too much. They think it's funny and matches any hero persona.)

 

A quinjet landed in the field in the distance, and Y/N looked up  from the noise with hope in her eyes.  _ ‘Mom! He’s home!’ _ the girls yelled, sprinting to the futuristic jet. Y/N closed her book and smiled as she could see that Mack jumped onto her father and Kayla clinging to his leg. The trio walked (but it was more of a stumble, c’mon. Clint has two girls holding onto him for dear life.) towards the house, chattering aimlessly,  _ ‘And he thought he could push me down but I never let it happen, Dad. I defended myself from the bullies.’ _ Once they reached the front porch, Clint let Kayla down from his arms and they took off to whatever adventure that they envisioned next. 

 

“Hey babe.” he said, grimacing as he climbed up the steps.

“Hey yourself.” Y/N said, embracing him. 

“Did they last?” he asked, gazing at his two daughters.

“Yeah. But I’m pretty sure that they were going to lose it if you were gone any longer.” she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Well, good thing I came home.”

“Yeah,” she breathed out, “I’m glad you did.”


	7. Love, Bucky (bucky barnes x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s a little valentiney drabble for ya!

**Warnings: slight fluff**

**  
Characters: Reader & 40’s!Bucky Barnes**

**  
Pairings: bucky x reader**

**  
Prompt: bucky barnes’s love letter to you**

**  
Y/N: your name; L/N: your last name**

**  
40’s slang:**

**  
_fat-head_ : stupid or foolish person**

**  
_spivvy_ : to dress up**

**  
_up for grabs_ : anything goes**

 

 

**  
** _Dearst Y/N L/N,_

 

_Oh geez doll, I feel like I already screwed up, but since you seem to like my honesty, I continue writing this sad attempt of a love letter. (Wow I’m such a fat-head)_

 

_I miss you doll. Yeah, the fellas here are funny and nice, but it’s not the same with you or stevie. There’s this fella by the name Dugan (we call him Dum Dum Dugan), and he’s always tellin’ me that you need ‘ta take a powder from Brooklyn and come visit us on the field, because I’m actin’ all lonesome, a big ole’ sap._

 

_I hope you’re not actin’ the same way as I, I hope ya’ spivvying up with the other gals, goin’ out on the towns, not worrying about us fellas out on the field._

 

_I should go shut-eye, especially since the others are close to yellin’ at me to turn off the lamp. Love ya, doll. I would say that I’m coming home soon, but anything is up for grabs at this point. Sorry. Write back soon._

 

_With dearest love,_

 

_James Barnes_


	8. Taco Bell Dude (sam wilson x reader)

**Warnings: mild fluff**

 

**Characters: Reader & Sam Wilson**

 

**Pairings: sam x reader**

 

**Prompt: “I was going to kiss him, but then my friend texted me about going to Taco Bell, and, well, there’s this cashier that works there who is way cuter, so I bailed on the rest of the date.”**

 

 

 

“What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on?” Sam asked, stroking Y/N’s hair. It was a somewhat late night, the period of time before Sam and Y/N went to bed, talking about the randomest things.

 

“Hmm, I think one of the worst ones was when the guy realized that he had to go to his grandmother’s funeral.” she said, tucking her hands underneath her head. “And the worst part was that he didn’t really care, about anything really. He was like, ‘Oh. Well this is awkward, but I should be at my grandmother’s wake right now. Oh well. Hope that my mom’s not mad or anything.’ and he said it, having the expression of a stupid ‘oh whoopsie, doopsie.’” Sam burst out into laughter.

 

“‘whoopsie doopsie?’” Y/N tilted her head to face him.

 

“Of course! You’ve never heard the phrase?” Sam scrunched his eyebrows slightly, debating if Y/N was joking or being mildly serious.

 

“Nope, but I’m glad I did now.” Sam said, cracking up.

 

“UGH, now you’re gonna tease me about it.” Y/N moaned, her fingertips covering her eyes.

 

“But that’s why I love you, Y/N.” Sam said. She uncovered her eyes and sighed.

 

“I love you too, birdy.” she whispered, closing her eyes and having a wide smile. Sam rolled his eyes at her nickname that she always insisted on using for him, but secretly he enjoys it, as long as Steve or in fact, the rest of the team calls him that.

 

“Now,” he said in an announcer tone, “what’s was the funniest date? Or weirdest? Take your pick.”

 

“Hmm,” she said, tapping her chin, “it was the time when I was obsessed with carnival games.” Sam laughed, remembering when she told him that she goes through ‘phases,’ where she would be mildly obsessed with something. One day it was board games, and the other was knitting, and one time it was shooting a bow (Clint was happy someone else agreed with his passion). He enjoyed them all, all of her weird and odd phases, and even supported her through them, accommodating their dates towards that specific phase.

 

“I remember you telling about the carnival games, but not about the date.” he said. She grinned, that specific grin people do when they have an exciting story to tell.

 

“Well, it was interesting. I became competitive, and the guy let me win most of the games that night. And when it was turning into that pitch-black color outside, we were debating if it was the end of the night. I was going to kiss him, but then my friend texted me about going to Taco Bell, and, well, there’s this cashier that works there who is way cuter, so I bailed on the rest of the date.” Sam bursted into laughter, the deep-voiced one that makes your stomach hurt and your voice hoarse.

 

“So you ditched the guy for Taco Bell dude.” he said, laughing and gasping.

 

“Duh. Carnival dude has no chance with Taco Bell dude.” she said, chuckling mildly.

 

“How about me? Where am I on the scale of Funeral guy to Taco Bell dude?”

 

“I don’t know.” she admitted, deep in thought. “Maybe Pizza dude or Flower dude.” Sam put his hand on his chest, mildly offended.

 

“What? No Taco Bell dude? Babe, I’m hurt.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“No one beats Taco Bell dude.” That prompted a shoulder shove.

 

“Dang it Taco Bell dude.” Sam muttered. They both started cracking up again in laughter.


	9. Here's a Lift (maximoffs/steve rogers x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wowee, it’s been awhile. sorry about that. I was working on and off on this puppy. hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just now caught up with this "book" and now, the updates are gonna be much slower.. sorry about that. I'm planning on posting something weekly but who knows?

**Warnings: mid-ultron mcu storyline, occasional Wanda’s thoughts commentary in italics, slight fluff & angst**

**  
Characters: shapeshifting!reader, Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff**

**  
Pairings: slight steve x reader**

**  
Prompt: “If Steve was left behind in Korea when Clint took the cradle away in the quinjet, how did Steve, Wanda, and Pietro get back to NYC so fast and in time to try to stop Bruce and Tony?” (credit to prompt:[x](http://writingfortheavengers.tumblr.com/post/139775797297/imagine-assembling-the-avengers) )**

 

 

 

  
They were screwed. Clint had just left, taking both the cradle and the quinjet, their only mode of transportation.

  
“How can we get back?” Wanda asked, as Steve led them through the busy crowds of Seoul.  
“I think I have an idea.” Wanda glanced at her brother, Pietro, hesitant to oblige. But there was no other choice. It’s not like Pietro can carry the both of them back to New York in less than a few hours.

  
“How? What is it?” Pietro finally said, trailing the Captain.

  
“I know someone.” Pietro glanced at his sister in confusion.

  
“And how can they help us?” Wanda asked as they reached an apartment complex.

  
“They have the resources. Trust me.” Steve said, ringing a doorbell.

  
“안녕하세요?” _hello?_ the intercom said. “누구세요?” _Who is it?_

  
“Ah, um, Steve. It’s Steven.” Steve said, stammering. Wanda and Pietro were surprised. They never knew he could speak Korean, but then again, what else they didn’t know about him? They only formally met a few hours ago.

  
“아, 스티븐.” _Ah, Steven._ the intercom replied, then promptly unlocking the door.

  
“How do you know their language?” Wanda asked, walking into the apartment complex’s lobby.  
“I met someone. And no, I don’t know their language. Just a few words, enough to get by.” he replied, pressing the call button for the elevator.

  
“Oh. I see. And who is this person that we are to meet?” she asked.

  
“A friend. They’ll introduce themselves to you in person, don’t worry.” Steve said as they reached the correct door. Wanda looked at Pietro, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Steve knocked on the door, three quick short ones, and the door swung immediately. The twins were equally confused once they looked at the woman.

  
She was well-structured, about middle-aged and well, short (but hey, asian women are often on the shorter side). Her hair was in a tight bun, not one single hair out of place.

  
“안녕, 스티븐.” _Hey Steven._ she said, soft-spoken. She motioned for them to come into her home.  
“안녕, 캄미라.” _Hey Camila._ Steve replied, eyes shining. “This is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.” She smiled and the twins, as she closed the door.

  
“Hello, my name is Camila, and don’t be alarmed, but-” she said, morphing into another person. “this is actually what I look like.”

  
She had glowing skin, neat and shiny hair, and a clean-cut figure. Pietro and Wanda were amazed at the sight, while Steve was a bit smug.

  
“Wow, I-” Pietro stuttered. Wanda rolled her eyes, holding out her hand to the woman.

  
“My name is Wanda, and I’m assuming Camila was a fake name?” She nodded.

  
“Yeah, it’s helpful when encountering others. My name is actually Y/N.”

  
“My name is Pietro.” he bursted out, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Y/N raised her eyebrows at Steve, as if asking a question. He frowned slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

  
“Nice to meet you both, and you Steve, good to see you again. New suit?” she said, walking away. Steve laughed, following her.

  
“Yeah, Tony seems to have new ideas to improve them all the time, but they’re only little adjustments.” Pietro looked at Wanda, like _why is the Captain so sociable and goofy?_ Wanda shrugged her shoulders, _so? He has friends. Big surprise._ Pietro frowned slightly, and walked to the kitchen.

  
“-and he had this complete look of shock and I’m pretty sure he wet his pants.”Y/N finished saying, cracking up. Steve was laughing too, his eyes shut and little creases on the corners of his eyes. Pietro raised his eyebrows at the sight. Where was the silent and stoic Captain now? Steve even had a grin on that could shatter the hearts of millions, he bemused.

  
“Captain, I’m pretty sure we came here for another reason beside reuniting with your lover.” Wanda interjected, leaning against the refrigerator. Y/N and Steve stopped laughing, like children caught in the act, and Steve cleared his throat.

  
“Right, um, thanks.” Steve said. “Uh Y/N, we stopped by because we need a lift back to the Tower.”

  
“Oh, so you came here just for a favor?” Y/N teased, though it probably sounded more offended than sarcastic. The twins looked at each other, as if they were in awkward situation, unable to do anything about it.

  
“Well, uh, yeah. Sorry. Probably should’ve gave you a heads up about that.” Y/N shook her head, a grin on her face.

  
“No problem, Steve. I understand, especially with the whole Ultron thing.” she said, waving her hand absentmindedly.

  
“Wait, you know about that?” Pietro interrupted.

  
“Uh, yeah? It’s been on the national news stations for sometime now, about the avengers ‘handling’ it.” she said, air quoting. “But anyways, let’s go. I should be able to get you guys back in a little less than three hours.” Steve nodded, and they all headed out, though Y/N reverted back to her cover appearance before they all walked out.

  
“So how will we get back?” Wanda asked, rushing to keep up with Steve and Y/N. She must have super strength and stamina like the Captain, Wanda thought.

  
“I have a jet, of sorts.” Y/N replied as they rounded the corner into a heavily shadowed and musty alleyway.

  
She led them through the alleyway, ignoring the acrid smell and the various bits of garbage littered around them. It was so bad, even Steve wrinkled his nose at the smell. Y/N snickered at the sight.

  
“Don’t worry, I still sometimes can’t get over the smell, but hey, what can you do?’ Y/N called, as she walked up to a rusted shut dark olive green door.

  
“Air fresheners. Maybe even take out the garbage to a dumpster of sorts.” Steve said, slightly serious, but mostly humor.

  
“Ha ha, amusing Rogers. Maybe you should go for that comedy thing. It seems to be working in your favor.” Y/N replied. Steve snorted, and Wanda snickered along.

  
“Nah, I’m good.” he replied. Y/N half-nodded, while pulling out a key from inside her shirt. Y/N unlocked a series of locks on the door that were hidden to the naked eye. To Steve, Wanda, and Pietro, they didn’t see the locks until Y/N put her key through them. _Seven locks._ Wanda thought, _and an extensive security combo lock inside too._

  
“Well, it’s not much, but here we go.” Y/N said, opening the door. It creaked and looked like it was close to falling apart. But it’s probably a facade. Y/N worked on the next set of locks on the doors, and chatted mindlessly. “So how did ya meet?”

  
“We met, at um, a warehouse or of that nature.” Steve replied curtly. Y/N nodded her head, probably having a vague idea of what went down the past couple days.

  
“I see. Well anyways, here’s the bad boy that’ll help us get back to your friends and stop whatever stupid nonsense that they might do.” She said, slapping the door to a medium-sized airship of sorts. Wanda snorted at the woman’s actions. Y/N grinned, then turned to the airship and placed her left hand flat on the surface and punched in a code with her free hand. “Here ya go. Hop on in.” She said, climbing in herself and sitting in the cockpit.

  
“It looks bigger on the outside.” Steve said, settling down into a seat against the wall of the airship.

  
“Yeah, minor side effect. The wider frame is supposed to have special adjustment features and simultaneously hold a decent amount of cargo.” Y/N said, flicking a few switches.

  
“Gotcha. So how’s the facility?” Steve said. Y/N shrugged her shoulders while settling into ignition.

  
“Pretty good, I mean, you were all in it just for a few minutes.”

  
“Wait, what? We were? That’s the security. Those locks and steel sealed doors? Pretty surprising for SHIELD.” Steve said, muttering the last part.

  
“That was the back entrance. Also, hold tight.”

  
“Wait, wha-” Pietro said, just as the airship soared straight up into the sky.

  
“This is Blitzkrieg 1, awaiting consent to transport Captain Rogers and his team back to home base.” Y/N said, as the airship leveled out, putting ease into the passengers. “Yes, I understand.” Wanda looked at Pietro with a confused face. “No, I’m not busy.” Steve and Wanda looked at each other, granted their abilities, they could hear muffled voices from Y/N’s headset. “Okay sir, I’ll drop by after I drop them off at their home base. And say hello to them for me.” The more and more Y/N talked with the person online, the more the voice sounded awfully familiar to Steve. “Yeah, uh huh. It sucks. Goodbye sir.” Y/N ended the line.

  
“Who was that? It sounded like you were speaking informally to a supervisor.” Pietro asked. Steve saw Y/N’s slight smirk through the reflection of the glass.

  
“Yeah, he’s a good friend, but an important figurehead.” Y/N said. Steve leaned back, taking the very chance of having a moment to take a nap.

  
“And I’m guessing his name is classified?” Steve mumbled. Y/N barked a laugh, almost falling out of her chair.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Y/N said, continuing to laugh. Steve’s eyes were closed but he had a smile on his lips.

  
“It’s not the first time I was denied something.” he bemused. The twins looked at each other, slightly confused but had secret smiles.

  
“HA! That’s true. Remember when Nat didn’t tell you anything about the op until it was ‘absolutely necessary.’” she said, mimicking the redhead that they that they both knew and loved.

  
“Now, can I sleep? Wake me up when we get there.” Steve said, his voice drifting away. Y/N chuckled at the sight.

  
“Knock yourself out, Cap.” Y/N glanced back at the twins to see if they needed anything. “Do you guys need anything?” she whispered. They shook their heads with grateful smiles.

  
“No, you’ve done plenty for us. Thank you.” Wanda replied.

  
“No problem. I’m just doing my job.” Y/N sighed, rechecking their flight patterns.

  
~

  
“Steve. Wake up. We’re here.” Y/N said, shaking the Captain awake.

  
“Hmm?” he groaned back. She smiled at the sight. Steve never really got any true rest in the past few days, though the last time he really got rest was when he was in the ice. He was always half asleep, or light sleeping, never getting a proper night of rest.

  
“We’re a few minutes from arriving.” she whispered, sitting next to him.

  
“Thanks. Wow,” he said looking at the time. “guess I was really out of it.” She weakly smiled, leaning on his shoulder.

  
“Yeah, you were. But it’s good. You needed it, especially with all the stress you’ve been having lately.” Stress over Ultron, Bucky, and even his past life in the 40’s.

  
“Steve. Being thrust into the future and having no way to go back is an emotionally crippling thing. It’s completely understandable with what you’re going through. Plus all the added fellas of tyranny.” Y/N said, holding his hand in hers. “And it’s even more impressive that you can lead a group while going through all of this poop.” Steve snickered at her phrasing, “Hey, I’m being serious here. You should call more.”

  
“I know, but I’ve been busy.” he sighed.

  
“Understandable. But it’s disappointing that I have to get second-hand information from Nat.”   
“Maybe you could come back? Work with Tony or Bruce or something?” Y/N sighed. It was one of the most difficult things to do, having to leave her group of friends in New York, but she always thought it was best.

  
“You know I can’t. Besides, I like it back where I’m at.” she said finally. A sudden beep interrupted their talk. “Well, that’s our queue.”

  
“What is it?” Wanda said, waking up from her nap along with Pietro.

  
“We’re here.”

  
~

  
“It’s been good to see you again.” Steve said. She nodded.

  
“It’s been good to meet more of your special friends too.” she said, tilting her head towards the Maximoff twins, walking off of the airship.

  
“Yeah.” Steve replied, turning to leave.

  
“You should call. I’m always there.” Steve turned back around, and nodded.

  
“Will do.” He said, walking off the airship.

  
“Wait Steve!” she said, running up to catch up with him. He spun around again, facing her. He raised his eyebrows. “Be careful out there. It can get dangerous.”

  
“Well good thing dangerous is my middle name.” Y/N rolled her eyes.

  
“Seriously. Please call. Just survive all of this.” She motioned. Y/N leaned forward on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. “Goodbye Steve.” she said, hugging him, then pulling away.

  
“Goodbye Y/N. Safe travels.” she nodded and walked back to the cockpit. “I missed you doll.” he whispered, walking off the airship.

  
Y/N looked up from her controls, glassy eyed. Steve didn’t think that she heard him, but she did. Pained, she prepared for liftoff.

  
“I missed you too.”


	10. Just Shut Up (scott lang x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yaaaay, I finally finished writing something! Sorry about the little break, i've been having absolutely no initiative to write lately.. :/ but i'm back??¿?

**Warnings: slight fluff(?¿)**

**  
Characters: Reader, Scott Lang, & Cassie Lang**

**  
Pairings: scott x reader**

**  
Request: anon (from tumblr) asks: _can i request a oneshot/imagine/drabble? "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his/her cake hole." with scott or steve? thanks doll!_**

 

 

 

“Daddy, how much longer until we get there?” Cassie asked.

  
“I don't know, how about you, Y/N? How much longer?” Scott said, turning to face Y/N.

  
“Oh, I don't know? Maybe an hour or so?” Scott and Cassie replied with loud groans.

  
“Geez, what music is this?” Scott asked, reaching for the controls.

  
“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.” Y/N said, slapping Scott’s hand away from the radio controls.

  
“Come on babe, pleease? Just this once, I promise.” he replied, pleeding and shaking his hands in front of her face.

  
“Ugh stahp, I can’t see. And what happens if I can’t see Cassie?” Y/N said, peering in her mirror to see the girl in the backseat.

  
“You’ll crash the car.” Cassie replied, giggling. “And Miss Y/N, did you say shut his cake hole?”

Y/N grinned, looking back at the road.

  
“Yes I did Cassie.”

  
“What does cake hole mean?” Scott was slouching and quietly groaning in the front.

  
“Well Cassie, our mouths is a hole where we put cake into, and your father, can not stop yappin’ so I need him to shut his mouth.” At this point, Scott was pinching his nose with one hand and covering his eyes with the other.

  
“That sounds like a great word, and since mommy wants me to strengthen my vocabulary, I’m gonna use it now.” she proclaimed. Y/N grinned, giving a thumbs up to Cassie.

  
“Y/N honestly, please stop.” Scott groaned.

  
“Please shut your cake hole.” Y/N replied back, her eyes shining as she glanced at Scott for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the road ahead of them.

  
“Yeah Daddy, shut your cake hole.” Cassie added. Y/N was cackling and Scott leaned back and covered his face.

  
“Okay, got it. I need to shut my face.”

  
“Cake hole!” Y/N and Cassie both yelled, then giggled.

  
“You two are never gonna let it go, huh?” Scott said, sighing slightly.

  
“Yup, it’s never gonna go.”

  
“Never in a million years!” Cassie proclaimed. Both Y/N and Scott cracked wistful smiles into the road ahead of them. Yeah, this car ride will be a long one.


	11. A Picture in Time (stucky x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: specific idea driven because I’m sick w/ the flu. UGHHH. Also, here’s something while I finish up Here’s a Lift part 2!

**Warnings: flashback?, fluff, slight polyamory**

**Characters: Reader, pre-war!Steve Rogers, pre-war!Bucky Barnes, & OC’s (reader’s relatives)**

**Pairings: slight steve x reader x bucky**

**Prompt: Day 2: A childhood memory #ctuwritingprompt**

**YN/N: your nickname, Y/L/N: your last name**

 

 

 

It was a cold day, the wind whistling in the air. Y/N was snuggled up in a mountain of blankets, used tissues scattered aimlessly.

“I  _ really _ hate being sick.” She muttered, adjusting her laptop to sit on its own on her outstretched legs. When she saw her wallpaper on the laptop, she faintly grinned, remembering a past memory. It was a picture of her, Bucky, and Steve, all grinning in the most outlandish Christmas sweaters in front of her childhood home’s fireplace. It was warm, like a hazy sunlight, family all around, the lights from the tree glowing.

_ “I wonder what this could be..” Steve said with a grin, unwrapping his present from  Y/N’s mother. Y/N’s mother laughed loudly, her eyes forming into curved lines. _

_ “Oh Steven, you do know how to make a woman smile.” She replied. Steve blushed, glancing briefly at Y/N before continuing to open the gift. Y/N grinned, pink dusting her cheeks. Steve didn’t think she saw the glance, but she did.  _

_ “O-oh, it’s. Well, ma'am, it’s, uh-” he stuttered, tugging out the familiar eccentric colored sweater. It was always a tradition for Mrs. Y/L/N to knit a sweater for Bucky, Steve and Y/N. It was like a similar tradition to Molly Weasley’s act of kindness towards her children, Harry, and Hermione. _

_ “It’s a tradition.” Bucky said, also opening his gift from Mrs. Y/L/N. Y/N already opened hers; it was always the first thing she opened on Christmas morning. Then she would throw it over her clothes, which her dress that she’d be wearing, the skirt would stick out, the red skirt with the multicolored sweater. A classic look that she adopted every christmas. _

_ “DUH, or why else would we still be gettin’ them?” Y/N interjected. All the parents laughed at her comment, while Steve and Bucky slipped on the sweaters. _

_ “Oh! Y’all look adorable!” Y/N’s grandmother said, motioning them to sit next to each other. “Now, lemme see, where did I put that camera? Robert, darling, where did I put the thing?” Steve and Bucky settled next to Y/N on each side of her, flopping in the sweaters. _

_ “It’s right here, love. Where you always put it.” Y/N’s grandfather replied, muttering the last part. Elizabeth reached for the camera, shoving her husband while doing so.  _

_ “Oh Robert, stop embarassin’ me in fronta them kids!” Robert chuckled at his wife’s mirth. “Now, y’all sit nice and comfy.” Y/N shifted herself, swinging her arms around Steve and Bucky. “There you go, YN/N.” she said, snapping a photo with a big flash.  Then Y/N leaned over and pecked Steve and Bucky’s cheeks, prompting pink-tinged cheeks from the two. _

_ “I love you two dopes.” She sighed, relaxing after her grandmother handed the camera back to her husband. _

_ “I love ya too YN/N. You too Stevie.” Bucky replied, resting his head on Y/N’s shoulder. Steve sighed, laying on her lap. _

_ “I love you guys.” He whispered, smiling brightly up at the two. _

_ “We love ya’ too, Stevie.” Y/N whispered. _

The memory was one where she promised herself to never forget, one that she would remember in her old age. 

“What old age?” She scoffed to herself. Years later, she found out that she had abilities passed down from her parents. Abilities that would grant her immortality essentially. Thank god for the serums though, Steve and Bucky continued to live on, past all their battles, both way back when and recent. It would always be the three of them against the world.


	12. Miss You (avengers x oc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I usually don’t do oc’s, but this prompt felt that it was necessary. so I used one of my favorite oc’s that I’m considering writing more work for… thanks for reading! (also Here's a Lift pt 2 is a PAIN to write. sorry for the wait.)

**Warnings: mentions of past death, blaming oneself, mentions of preconceived notions of civil war  
Characters: OC: Victoria Hathaway, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Bruce Banner  
Pairings: past steve x oc  
Prompt: Day 6:What someone else would put on your tombstone? #ctuwritingprompt**

 

 

  
It was sunny, as the sun’s rays shining down the team dressed in black. It’s been five years. They thought the pain would eventually subside, but it never did.

_**Victoria Elizabeth Rose Hathaway** _   
_**1918-2016** _   
_**Best friend. Lover. “Mother Teresa” figurehead.** _   
_**Teammate. Agent. Partner.** _   
_**“It doesn’t matter what happens now.** _   
_**Look to the future. It’s full of potential.”** _

“It never goes.” Nat said, standing next to Tony. That day had been filled with confusion and anger. Victoria happened to be in the crossfire of Nat and Clint, and someone (later found out as one of Zemo’s henchmen) had shot her. Five times. She sank to her knees, trying to hold herself together, trying to stay alive. For Steve. For her current and former team. And she did, until all of Zemo’s men were taken care of, she started slipping.  
 _“Steve, I can’t-”  
“C’mon doll, the fight’s over. We just need to make it to a hospital.” _The team soon had realized Steve’s efforts were proven useless. There was no way. The nearest hospital was miles away. And the only mode of transportation available was a jeep.  
 _“Steve, Buck, everyone,”_ she had said, her voice growing stronger as her body was slipping, _“take care of each other. You need each other more than ever. Find Banner, and keep constantly communicating with one another. This fight was not the last. You know that. Even if all of you don’t stay avengers or even become agents, stay together.”_ Even in her dying times, Victoria Hathaway fell into her previous SHIELD and current Avengers role, their psychologist, their best, closest friend. _“I love you guys. You’re the best things that’s ever happened in my life.”_ And she was gone.  
“No, it never does.” Tony finally said, sighing quietly. The pain stung. But they kept true to Victoria’s dying wish, for their relationships with one another. Communication.   
“Victoria,” Steve stuttered, stepping forward and facing her tombstone. “God, I miss you. It’s not the same-” he cut off, unable to continue.  
“-without you. It will never be.” Bucky continued. “But we try. Everyday. We try to move on, like you wanted us to do. To move on, but not forget.” Tears streamed down his face. Bucky blamed himself for her death, that she would’ve never been in that situation because of him. She automatically trusted him once she met him. She forgave him of all his past actions, brainwashed or not. But because of him, his best friend lost his soulmate. His life partner that he was meant to marry some day.   
“Bucky’s moved up to a level seven.” Nat said, wiping a stray tear. Even in her death, she still served as their counselor, their beloved psychologist. Their listening ear.  
“We miss you. We’ll always do.” Tony finally said, walking back to the car. The rest of the team said their words before walking away. The pain would never really go away. At this point, they would have to learn to live with it. Live without her.


	13. Need a Hand? (Pt. 2 of HaL) (aos/wilson/rogers x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: part 2 of Here’s a Lift (HaL) and you don't necessarily need to read part one to understand what's going on in this oneshot.  
> ALSO, I have not watched civil war yet, so no cacw spoilers here.

**Warnings: cap 3 (civil war) trailer spoilers, aos (agents of shield) spoilers (slight mentions of things in season 3, if any, mostly 1-8), mild language  
Characters: _shapeshifting!_ Reader, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson & Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie  
Pairings: slight steve x reader  
Prompt: requested part 2 of Here’s a Lift; based on second end credits of Ant Man & the Captain America: Civil War clips.**

 

 

 

“This would've been a lot easier a week ago.” Sam said, facing the Winter Soldier.  
“If we call Tony..” Steve said, facing Sam. Sam sighed.  
“He won't believe us.”  
“Even if he did..” Steve continued.   
“Who knows if the accords will let him help?” Steve nodded his head in agreement.   
“We're on our own.”  
“Maybe not. I know a guy.” Sam said, remembering the incident a few weeks ago.  
“I know a gal.” Steve added. Sam nodded his head in acknowledgment.  
“Good.”  
~  
“Yeah Mack, I get it. You win this round, but Daisy and I are gonna get you back.” Y/N said, sitting up in her chair.   
“Um, no we’re not. You're on your own, Y/N.” Daisy said, standing up.  
“C’mon man! You gotta help me here! Gifteds should stand together!” Daisy chuckled, walking away.  
“Looks like you’re on your own. I’m beat.” Mack said, as he was putting the stack of cards back into their box.   
“Okay, got it. I’ll go.” Y/N said good naturedly. She stood up and started walking to her quarters.  
After Ultron and the Inhuman War, Y/N has been transferred from Seoul to the main SHIELD base and has been working more closely with Coulson’s team. After the main kerfuffle with the government and powered people (which still seems to continue on and off), things have been slowing down for Y/N.   
Y/N’s phone buzzed. She furrowed her eyebrows. No one knew her phone number except for Coulson’s team. And Nat. And Steve. Oh, and Clint too. But last time she heard, Clint went radio silent and went to his personal safe house and Coulson’s team was, literally within walking distance from her. So it must be from either Nat or Steve. And the last time she saw Nat was months before the D.C. incident. So maybe Steve? _Or just answer your damn phone, Y/N._ Right. The phone.   
**Cap :D** : are you busy?  
Y/N furrowed her eyebrows. Why the sudden interest in her life? After past encounters with Steve, and slightly awkward conversations, they haven't talked much.  
 **Y/N** : No, y?  
She involuntarily shrugged her shoulders, I mean what could go wrong?  
 **Cap :D** : I need your help  
 **Cap :D** : can’t really say, but I’ll send you info  
Y/N’s eyes widened a little at Steve’s request. What’s so urgent?  
 **Y/N** : sure. I’ll just need to get permission to leave  
 **Cap :D** : wait!   
**Y/N** : yeah?  
 **Cap :D** : don't tell anyone unless they're completely trustworthy.   
Now Y/N got really worried. It sounded like a similar situation to the D.C. incident. AKA, the fall of SHIELD.  
 **Y/N** : okay. Be careful.   
**Cap :D** : always am.  
Y/N snickered at the text. He’s still the snarky guy that she’s always known. Well, time to go ask Coulson.   
~  
“When is your guy, or rather _gal_ , comin’?” Sam asked Steve, as they both watched a sleeping Winter Soldier, or rather a Bucky.   
“She needs to get permission to come.” Steve replied, fatigue hitting him more. These past few days have been tough on everyone, especially him. The Accords and teammates that he thought they had similar views. Especially trusting the government after what happened in D.C.   
“Like a kid?” Sam said, snickering. Steve gave him a glare.  
“She works with SHIELD.”   
“Gotcha. My guy needs time to get here. He’s all the way in the west coast.” Steve nodded. Sam turned to look at Steve. “You know what man? Take a rest. I’ll take watch, and also, you look like you need it.” Steve smiled gratefully at Sam before settling into a more comfortable position.  
“But wake me up when they come, or she contacts me. Or any other unmentioned reasons.”   
“Got it Cap.”  
~  
“Hey Director.” Y/N said, walking into Coulson's office. Phil looked up from his work, giving the lady a comforting smile.  
“Hello Agent.” he replied with the same tone. She rolled her eyes.   
“Fine, _Coulson_. I need ‘permission’ to take a leave of absence.” He looked at her confused.  
“Something wrong? I thought you liked it here.” She laughed a little at his misunderstanding.  
“No, I do. I just have a favor to do and from the looks of it, it seems to be one where it’s not a simple touch and go.” He sighed.  
“Oh good, thank god.” He reached over to grab a file on the corner of his desk. “And I’m assuming it’s one of them?” He said, pointing to a photo in the file. It was the Avengers, like former Ultron, Avengers. She nodded her head slowly, grimacing.   
“Yeah. It's been awhile.” He handed her the file, and spun around facing the window behind his desk.  
“I’m assuming it’s related to The Accords?” Y/N scrunched her eyebrows, having a silent conversation with herself. What accords? Coulson said it like capital T, capital A, The Accords.  
“What are The Accords?” she finally said. He spun back around to face her.  
“You might want to sit down, Y/N.” She obeyed, still confused, and nervous. What was she getting into?   
“In recent events, the government hasn't been very, well, comfortable with our presence. Especially after New York, D.C., and Sokovia.” Y/N nodded, and swallowed deeply. New York and D.C. were huge events in her life, events that kept constant nightmares and haunting images still imprinted in her mind. “They have a _special_ category for gifted and enhanced individuals. People like Wanda Maximoff. People like Daisy and Lincoln.” She shifted in her seat.  
“And I’m guessing people like the Avengers?” He nodded.  
“Especially them. The government feels as if they are ‘operating with no supervision,’ so they developed The Accords, to be more specific, The Sokovia Accords.” he paused, as if he’s recollecting his thoughts.   
“And what do these accords inhibit, or rather, prohibit?” Y/N urged.   
“They would have a panel of supervisors, giving orders on which issues are important enough to carry out into missions.” he finally said.  
“So like the ATCU?” she asked.  
“Similar. But they are more using their powers for their own benefit compared to the ATCU.” he replied. “The current Avengers and any other ‘superheroes’ including vigilantes, have to sign these Accords. Preventing to do so, they are deemed to be fugitives and need to be locked up.” Y/N’s heart started beating quickly. _Fugitives? Locked up? Excuse me, but where were you Mr. Supervisor during New York? D.C.? Without the Avengers, Loki would be ruling a desolate earth, like a dictator, and SHIELD would emerge as a Nazi-based organization. And said leaders of Nazi-SHIELD, also work in your government. Like the Counsel. Like at least two of your members._  
“So say if I help those aforementioned fugitives,” she said.  
“You would also be considered a fugitive.” Coulson stated with a grim face, like he knew what was about to come.   
“Yikes.” Y/N mumbled.  
“Apparently,” he said, struggling to figure out his words, “Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Vision, and James Rhodes have signed The Accords.”  
“And Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Clint have not.” She finished. Coulson nodded his head in confirmation. _Oh deary me.._ “And I’m guessing you know what I’m about to ask you?”  
“I have an idea. And I give you permission, but Y/N,” he said, taking her hand into his, “be careful. I already have my hands tied up.” Y/N smiled faintly, reminiscent of the past few days. It’s been rough for the team.  
“I understand, _sir_. I’ll be careful where I step.” she said. He smiled in return, handing her a set of once hidden keys.  
“Make the right calls, _Agent_.” Y/N stood up, took the outstretched key, and headed out of Coulson’s office.  
“Will do, Phil. And I’ll be sure to come back in one piece.”  
~  
 _*Buzz buzz*_  
Sam looked over Steve, seeing Steve’s phone light up from a notification. He glanced at Steve then Bucky, to see if either of them were awake, then he reached over and grabbed Steve’s phone.  
 **Y/N** : got permission, where… _unlock phone to see the full message_  
Dammit. What was Steve’s password?  
~  
“Wait, you’re leaving?” Daisy said as Y/N started packing a small backpack. She held herself from laughing, and tried to piece the words to explain what was going on.  
“Ah, um, not really. Don't worry Daisy, I’m not gonna ever, truly leave.” she said, standing up to face the woman. Daisy sighed in relief.  
“Kay, just making sure. Or else I’ll probably pummel you to a pulp.” Daisy said, relieved. Y/N chuckled, pulling her partner into a tight hug.  
“I’m gonna miss you.” she mumbled. Daisy tilted her head in question with raising eyebrows.  
“I thought you weren't leaving?” Y/N smiled, putting on a strap of her bag.  
“You know what I mean, Daisy.”  
“Ha, right. But seriously, don't die out there.” she said, grabbing her arm. She replied with a side smirk.  
“Will do Buddy.” She said, exhaling deeply and pulled away from Daisy’s grasp. As she walked towards the underground airfield, she saw Mack and Phil in the corner of her eye. She turned around giving them a little salute, grinning. _I’ll be back._  
~  
“Steve.” Sam muttered, nudging the blonde supersoldier.   
“Mmm?” Steve said, drifting in and out of sleep.  
“Steve, man, what’s your password? He replied.” Steve shot his eyes wide open, reaching for his phone. When he realized it wasn't there, he gave a sleepy glare to Sam. The guy held in his grin about to surface, (which he would receive a shove at least, in return) and handed Steve his phone.   
“Eight minutes ago?!” he said in a raspy voice. “Sam, what the hell? I thought I told you to wake me up when she texted me!” Sam’s face changed from nervousness to shocked to excited.  
“Woah man, you're clearly pissed.”  
“Yeah.” Steve huffed.  
“That means she means something to you.”  
“Yeah, in meaning that she is essential in our plan of ours.” he said, jerking his head towards the sleeping Bucky. “Now, I’m gonna go head out and pick her up.”  
~  
“Hello? Steve?” Y/N said, picking up the phone call.   
“Hey Y/N, I’m here.” Steve replied.  
“Okay, that doesn’t really help. Where are you?” She said, subtlety checking behind her.  
“About a block away.” She furrowed her eyebrows.  
“Wait, how can you tell?” She was clad in her usual spandex/kevlar-suit, but had a heather gray hoodie and navy sweatpants over it. Plus, she shifted her face and hair, into a 20-something woman with dip-dyed purple and brunette hair.  
“Just a guess. You always seemed to like the color purple.” She snickered.  
“Oh gee, thanks Steve.”  
“No problem. Listen, I would escort you there, but I’m already drawing suspicion. Where Sam is three blocks east, two blocks south, half block west, four south, a quarter turn onto a side street, go past the building about four stories tall, and it should be a purple cottage house.” _I’m just diverting you to discreetly follow me. Ignore whatever I’m saying and where we’re staying at is **totally** at the purple cottage house. And purple, I actually mean the medium-sized building that is made of cinder._ It was pretty common for Y/N and Steve to communicate in misleading phrases and goofy landmarks. It was even to a point where Natasha couldn't follow with what they were saying. It was their own language.  
“Thanks Steve. See ya soon.” Y/N said, grinning. She shut her phone off, placing it in a precarious place, tucked inside her suit. “Now, that purple cottage..”  
~  
Steve walked back, zig zagging between the main streets and the alleyways, not looking behind him. I mean, his super-hearing helped for any traces of any followers. When he reached his desired location, he slipped in between a gap.   
“Hey Sam.” he said. Sam spun around, sighing in relief. Then he looked around him in confusion.  
“What the hell man? I thought you were gonna pick her up?”   
“Actually-” Steve started.  
“-I followed him like a stray cat.” Y/N finished, causing Sam to jump slightly. She saw the motion and bit her lip, trying not to laugh.  
“Damn, you scared me like the other time that other fella..” he paused, realizing what he was saying, with slight dread. “Um, yeah.”  
“Where’s everyone else?” Y/N said, moving the conversation along.  
“The Maximoff is coming along with Barton and our other recruit.” Steve said, shedding his leather jacket, shades, and navy baseball cap. Y/N brightened at the mention of the female Maximoff. Though they had a limited interaction during Ultron, they enjoyed each other’s ‘presence’ whenever they would communicate. “And Bucky is right there.” She looked over to where Steve was indicating, and there he was, leaning against an old blue car. _It’s probably from the 60’s._ Y/N mused.  
“Speaking of Clint,” Sam said, leaning his head to the incoming white van, “here he is.”  
The van pulled up, nearby the four of them. Clint and Wanda came out of the front of van, and they both grinned when they saw Y/N.  
“Y/N! It's nice to see you again.” Wanda said, as they both hugged,  
“You too girl, and I’m sorry for what happened.” Y/N said, rubbing her shoulder. The Maximoff nodded her head solemnly, breathing deeply.  
“It has been difficult at times.” Y/N gave her a small smile, before walking over to Clint.  
“Hey man.” She said.  
“It's been awhile.” Clint said hugging her briefly.  
“How about our other recruit?” Y/N said.  
“He’s rarin’ to go!” Clint said, walking over to the not-at-all conspicuous white van. “Gotta put a little coffee in him, but he should be good.” He pulled the door open, jolting the vehicle slightly, enough for the inhabitant to awake. Steve glanced at Sam and Y/N, having a silent conversation of confusion and affirmation.  
“What time zone is this?” Scott said, getting out of the van.  
“Come on.” Clint said, shutting the door and nudging him. “C’mon!” Scott’s eyes widened when he saw everyone.   
“Captain America!”  
“Mr. Lang.” Steve replied, holding out his hand, slightly amused at his enthusiasm.  
“It's an honor!” Scott said, shaking Steve’s hand. “I’m shaking your hand too long!” Scott continued, while Steve was physically shaking from their interaction. Y/N stifled a giggle, trying to be professional. “Wow, this is awesome! Captain America! I know you, too- you’re great!” He said, spinning around facing Wanda for a brief moment then turning back to Steve. “I know you know a lot of super people, so thinks for thanking of me.” Steve nodded his head. “Hey man!” Scott said, waving to Sam.  
“What’s up Tic-tac?” Sam said, nodding his head.  
“Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time-” Scott said, shifting his body.  
“-was a great audition, but it’ll-” Sam paused, huffed, “-it’ll never happen again.” he smiled, grinning.  
“Did he tell you what we’re up against?” Steve said, steering the conversation back to their current situation.  
“Something about some psycho assassins?”   
“We’re outside the law on this one. So if you come with us, you’re a wanted man.” Steve said gravely.  
“Yeah well, what else is new?” Scott shrugged.  
“Thank god we have at least a couple of experienced fugitives.” Y/N mused.  
“Wait, I know all of you,” Scott said, pointing to them, “except you.” He looked at Y/N confused.  
“Well that’s a good sign, all my covers are actually secure.” She replied, glancing at Steve. “I’m Y/N, by the way.” she said, extending her hand.  
“Scott. Scott Lang.” he replied, shaking her hand, for a few seconds.  
“Now that we all know each other,” Steve interrupted, giving Y/N a pointed look, “let’s get moving.” Everyone nodded, moving closer towards Steve.  
“So what’s the plan?”


	14. Spiders (avengers x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:*previously in my life* fucking spider. I wasted about seven minutes this morning trying to kill it. And by trying to kill it, I mean spraying cleaning supplies at it at a distance.

**Warnings: spiders?, not-so-tough people?, some swearing  
** **all platonic relationships**  
**Prompt: based on this interview ([x](http://romanoff.tumblr.com/post/143435399426/i-read-that-you-hate-spiders)) and my encounter with one a couple weeks ago**

 

“Steveee!” Y/N squeaked. Steve glanced over at her, and she was standing on her tiptoes, pointing at something.  
“What is it-” he said, before seeing what it was. An unintelligible sound came out of his mouth, as the said creature started to move.  
“EEEEE!!” they both screeched, running out of the common room into the kitchen.  
“Steve,” Y/N panted, “you're scared of them too?” He nodded, panting as well. They both nearly jumped when Natasha walked in.  
“You two look scared shitless.” she deadpanned, moving to make her lunch.  
“There was a. Thing.” Y/N said, with terror on her face. “Can you kill it? Since ya know, you're a fellow spider?” Nat burst out laughing.  
“It’s not funny! Those things are fucking ninjas!” Steve burst out.  
“What is it Spangles?” Tony said, walking into the kitchen.  
“Y/N and Steve are fucking terrified of spiders.” Nat said with a smirk.  
“You are? Oh my god, that is-” Tony said cracking up.  
“Shut it Stark.” Y/N said with a glare.  
“What’s going on?” Scott said, walking into the kitchen with Peter in tow.  
“Oh god.” Steve mumbled.  
“I'm only gonna say this once,” Nat paused, but she didn't finish, since a blonde supersoldier and an avenger dragged her out of the kitchen. Then Scott, Tony and Peter heard unintelligible shrieking in the common room. They all bolted out of the kitchen into the common room.  
“SPIDEYY! BUG BOYS! HELP!” Y/N yelled, standing on the couch with Steve. Nat was cracking up on the other side of the room.  
“I have to film this.” Tony said, as Peter and Scott walked over to the two on top of the couch.  
“What is it?” Scott said.  
“Peter or Scott, can you use your buggy powers and tell the spider to fuck off?” Y/N said. Scott snickered and looked over the arm of the couch to see the little fellow.  
“Eek! It moved!” Steve said, shuffling father away from the spider. Peter bent over to the presence in question with a small smile.  
“I got it.” he said, holding the spider in his hands. Then he walked towards Steve and Y/N which induced more squealing.  
“Peter! You’re not my favorite anymore, uh, Scott is!” Y/N said, running out of the room. Peter looked slightly defeated as he let out the spider, but then he smirked at his own antics.  
“Yes.” Scott whispered to himself, fist pumping. Tony and Nat were cracking up in the corner, while Tony was still filming.  
“This is gonna be perfect blackmail.”


	15. Drive (steve rogers x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is part of [@whothehellisbella](https://tmblr.co/mtaWbbBGZkg3ZgGEOAXx5ow)’s [**cool times summer jamz mix writing challenge**](http://whothehellisbella.tumblr.com/post/161480555881/bellas-cool-times-summer-jamz-mix-writing). also a Modern!AU oneshot. I enjoyed writing this, even though there were tears and anger through it all. :) i hope you enjoy this too!

**warnings: _heavy angst_ , mentions of cheating, alcohol abuse, toxic relationships, mentions of sexual content**

word count: 1.4k+

based on the song, [“Drive” by oh wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LFGqokvOwI)

“Tell me you didn’t leave.” She looked ahead, not glancing at the speedometer, as she sped up. 50. 65. 72. 82.“Tell me you didn’t abandon me.” he said, his voice husky over the phone, his voice filling the car, choking her. “I didn’t,” she sighed, “I’ll see you home.” “Okay,” he said, clicking off. Her music blared back on, and she clicked the windows to slide all the way down. Tears trailed down her face: a look of despair, dread, and even some fear, of the thought of going back. Going back to her apartment. Going back to _him_. 

 

She shut off the car and pulled out the keys. Her reflection in the rearview mirror gave her the shivers. Her eyes had dark circles underneath, her laugh lines faint but prominent, reminding her of the days when he was nice. When he cared. When he loved her.

 

The apartment building loomed ahead of her. She took a deep breath, before she started her daily climb up the stairs.

_Everyday. Everyday I try to leave. But I can’t seem to make it past eighty miles away from him._

The keys jingled as she was turning the lock, the only music that played in her mind. 

“You’re back,” he slurred. He stumbled toward her and gave her a sloppy kiss on her lips. “I thought you would leave me, doll.” She bit her lip, trying to lock up all her emotions in a tiny box in the back of her mind. She smiled, but it seemed to be on the verge of breaking.

“I wouldn’t ever leave you, Stevie.” she whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek. He gave a lazy smile to her, and she gave him half of one back.

 

There was clothes scattered around the room: some of hers, mostly his, and small piles of someone else’s lingerie tattered on the floor. She ignored the mess, including the other woman’s, and walked to her room. Their room. She set down her purse next to the bedside table, and picked up the various bottles of whiskey and gin scattered around the room. 

“So you had some fun today.” she muttered to herself. The bottles clattered as they fell in the recycling bin next to the refrigerator. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight,” he said, the volume of the tv increasing without her reply. She grabbed a garbage bag from underneath the sink, whipping it in the air.

Y/N walked around the apartment, chucking various things in the bag. Beer bottles, used condoms, a tattered t-shirt, among the many other things. She tied the bag up with a sigh of relief. Then, Y/N grabbed her keys, and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” he said. Steve’s voice was still groggy from the excessive drinking, but his head was clear enough to be aware of her movement around the apartment, cleaning up his mess. 

“I-I was gonna go throw this away,” she said, her voice tightening.

“What about the keys?” She looked down at them in her hand, the various keychains and that one car key dangling, taunting her.

“I need them to get back into the apartment, silly!” she said, hoping that the shaking in her hand was not present in her voice. He chuckled, flopping onto his back to continue his glazed stare at the TV.

“Just make it back before it gets dark.” She nodded, even if he wasn’t looking at her.

 

The door slammed shut, and her breathing slowed down, as she walked down the stairs to the third floor where the garbage shoot was. The bag was heavy on her wrist, and the contents stung her heart, more than it should. But then again, she was used to this. Everyday, after work, she would come home to his mess: the alcohol, the stench of lingering sex, and scattered clothes of various persons around the apartment. But she was used to it. And she had promised that she would stay. _For better or for worse._  

  
_The walk up the stairs was exhausting, almost draining any ounce of energy left in her body. She couldn’t wait to finally talk to her boyfriend about her crappy day at her crappily paid job, and they could enjoy that bubble bath that she’s been thinking about all day._

_“Steve? Are you home?” she called out, opening the door wide open. All she heard was silence for a couple of seconds, before a feminine giggle and a guy groaning. Her stomach dropped at those sounds, hoping that it wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. He would never._

_She quietly set down her purse and keys on the kitchen counter, creeping slowly to their shared bedroom. The giggling and groaning became louder, also accompanied with the sounds of the bed groaning in protest. Y/N scrunched her eyebrows, praying to the heavens that it wasn’t her boyfriend. She took a deep breath, hoping to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to see._

_“I’m ho-” she proclaimed, slamming the door open._

_And there he was, on top of another girl, who looked like a Mindy or a Christina, having the time of his life, banging another woman._

_She was in shock, shaking in disbelief that Steve would, that HE WOULD. The couple on the bed quickly got up, noticing her presence._

_“Y-Y/N, you’re home,” he said, wide eyed._

_“Steve, what the fuck!” she slammed the door shut and stormed back into the kitchen. Y/N tried to calm herself down, her shaking hands trying to make her after-work cup of tea._

_“Y/N, I messed up. No, fucked up.”_

_“Quite literally,” she quipped, sarcasm rolling off her tongue._

_“I’m so sorry. I went to go meet up with a couple of friends, and Caroline and I reconnected, you know, she’s one of my friends from college-” The mug, that she was holding, shattered on the floor suddenly, breaking his speech._

_“Her, Caroline, that’s who she is,” she spat out, in realization. Apparently Steve didn’t catch her drift._

_“Yeah, Caroline from college, anyways, we got to talking, and one thing led to another.”_

_“Fuck you Steve,” she finally said with deep vengeance that was buried in her heart. She stormed back into the bedroom and grabbed Caroline by the arm. “And you, get the fuck out of my apartment. I don’t ever want to see your fucking face ever again!” Y/N slammed the door on Caroline’s face, right after she chucked all of her belongings out the door._

_“What the hell, Y/N?” Steve said, his hands on his hips in anger. She turned around, shell-shocked and wide-eyed._

_“Excuse me? What do mean, ’what the hell?’”_

_“I mean, why did you tell her to fuck off? She was one of my college buddies.” Y/N scoffed, surprised at his reaction._

_“You know what, I’m done,” she said, picking up her purse and keys. “I’ll be back in three days to pick up my stuff, and I’m not paying the rent or your insurance anymore.”_

And that was the first time she drove, drove far, far away from that cheating bastard. Unfortunately, Steve had called her, begging her to come back, saying that his parents would kill him if they ever found out that he couldn’t pay for his rent or insurance anymore. And she relented, threatening to leave if he did this again. 

But he did. Again and again, almost everyday with a new girl from his past life, work, heck, even off the street. Y/N lost count how many times he cheated on her, sleeping with another woman. And with the devastation of his mother’s death about eighteen months ago, he picked up drinking, and even brought home a couple of hookers on some occasions.

Everyday, she came home, cleaned out the apartment of his escapades of the day, and accepted the bullshit apology that he would spit out when they both lay in bed, when he was finally sober.

 

She dropped the garbage bag down the dumpster, playing through her daily routine. And oddly enough, after all these months, she was okay with it. It wasn’t the best relationship, but she longed for those moments, as they were both in bed, talking to each other. Like any other couple. 

Y/N turned around, facing a window to the nearest highway. Her awaiting freedom staring at her in the face.

_Maybe someday._

Maybe someday she’ll have the guts to leave. And never come back. 

But, that day is not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope that i did okay with this fic.. and please tell me your thoughts! :-)


	16. Haunted Dreams and Grave Thoughts (stucky/reader)

**warnings: polyamorous relationship, getting drunk, slight mentions of blood, near death experiences, mentions of aos characters, some swearing  
**

_steve rogers x bucky barnes x reader_

word count: 4.3k+

Valerie on ao3 asks: _Hi! Could I get a oneshot where reader is in polyamorous relationship with Steve and Bucky, reader does something that really angers and upsets the boys..._

A/N: I would like to say thank you so much for your patience and I should’ve posted this like a millenia ago…also as a gift of you patience, this is essentially a full fic.

notes: this oneshot of sorts is inspired by this song, specifically this snippet:

_And I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right_

**Burning House / Cam**

“What were you thinking?” Steve said, as the three of them got off the quinjet. The mission was rough, and Y/N made a tough call, that no doubtedly, Steve would have done the same.

“I was thinking about the mission, Cap. I was thinking about how there was no other way, and Natasha agreed to do it.” Y/N replied. She would swear she saw Steve just roll his eyes.

“That’s all you think about! Nat is minutes to her deathbed and you never seem to think about the other people involved! Even the civilians around us!”

A nerve snapped.

“Excuse me?” Y/N seethed, “says the one who defied the government, throwing millions into danger and the safeguard of the world to ‘protect’ his boyfriend.”

All he saw was red.

All she saw was red too.

And poor Bucky Barnes was so confused and nervous that he had no idea what to do.

* * *

**_Three and a half hours ago_ **

“West entrance, checked?” Steve mumbled into his comm.

“Copy that.” Natasha replied, easily flipping herself onto another guard outside the base, choking him into consciousness.

“Got the south entrance.” Y/N said, slicing a guard’s arm. Shrieks were muffled with her boot in his mouth. “Whoops.” she mumbled.

“Y/N? What was that?” Steve asked, audible grunting and clatters of the shield against the enemy’s modified armor.

“I may have went a little trigger happy.” she said taking out two more guards.

“Y/N, what have I told you?” She rolled her eyes, chucking a fella into the air for Sam to take out.

“Remember to take out the trash every Tuesday night?” Sam snickered, helping her out.

“No,” his annoyance distinct, “don’t overdo a mission with unnecessary casualties.”

“Right. Got it.” she replied, gritting her teeth, trying to get out of a choke hold. “But,” she said, twisting her arm to stab a guard in the back, “they kinda deserve it.”

“C’mon Agent L/N, focus on the task.” Coulson said, over their comms.

“Yeah, got it.” she grumbled, finally reaching the entrance. “Cap, I’m in.”

“Good. Clear a way out to the main commands. Daisy’ll join up with you soon. Sam help Nat out at the west entrance.” Steve replied, his heavy breaths evident in the comms.

* * *

“Nat. What are you doing here?” Y/N said, whipping her head towards the red-haired assassin.

“Their backup is coming, and we’ll either be locked in or captured.” she replied, locking the door.

“They’re the same thing.” Y/N deadpanned, “and the data is secured.” she said into her comm.

“Good. And Natasha, is there any other way to get out than what we had planned?” Steve said into their comms.

“No Cap. Looks like we’re gonna go out with a fight.” Y/N snickered.

“Well, I better get prepared.” she said, pulling out the usb. She stood up, cracking parts of her body, her face becoming feral.

“Ready?” Nat said, her gun raised as she held onto the door handle. Y/N gave her a quick nod.

Natasha quickly unlocked the door, and swung it open, cocking her gun at the opposing side. Y/N took off, handicapping as many assailants as possible. They both worked in sync with one another, Nat giving a blow and Y/N finishing them off with her hand knife or bullet in his chest. The hallway became clear, minus the dead or unconscious HYDRA agents on the floor. The two ladies gave each other silent praise before taking off, out of the base.

“Agent Romanoff, Agent Y/L/N, take the north entrance. The quinjet is nearby with the rest of the team, except for myself and Sam.” Steve said breaking the silence.

“Got it Cap.” Y/N said, turning a corner and picking up speed.

She didn’t see the group of hidden agents, but she also didn't see Nat slow down, trying to take them out. It all went downhill from there. Nat was alone fighting a group of HYDRA agents while the rest of the team was looking and waiting for her to arrive.

“She should be here soon.” Y/N assured the team. “Maybe she found some loose ends and went to go complete them.” She was pacing in the quinjet, which was still in stealth mode, Clint refusing to change it or even consider leaving.

“Romanoff. Agent Romanoff, copy.” Steve said into the comm, his voice calm and clear. Though Y/N knew that he was fearing what may occur if she didn't return soon.

“Her comm is dead.” Sam said, standing up and placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go after her.” he said. Clint got up from the cockpit.

“Me too.” Clint said.

“I should go too. I was with her last.” Y/N said, readjusting her weapons.

“Okay,” Steve sighed, “Y/N, Sam and Clint will check up on her. Just find her, bring her out, then we’re going. No objections.” He got up and stood in the doorway of the cockpit.

“Yes, sir.” Y/N said with a grimace.

* * *

Things went south.

_“Hey Steve,” she said. “Can I talk to you about something?” He glanced up at her from his tablet._

_“Sure.” He sat up, leaning more towards his feet. “What’s up?”_

_“Do you ever want to give up?” He raised his eyebrows, but didn't respond._

_“It’s like you're on the field, during a mission or something, and you're down. You maybe hear your teammates yelling in the comms for your response, but it’s become all whitenoise. You can hear the faint pounding of their footsteps trying to reach you. It’s like you're there, but you're not there and you just see and hear everything but you don't respond to them._

_“And you're there on the ground, bleeding out, and dying doesn't seem too bad. Is it okay to give up? Or is it selfish of me to allow my body to stop fighting?_

_“And especially if you have a family, how your death will affect your family. Destroying them, crushing their hearts, putting them in sickening grief. Is it selfish of me? Is it okay? Is it okay to give up?”_

“Buck.” Steve said, being reminded of that moment. “We need to find her. Like soon.”

“Copy,” Bucky replied. He stood up, started walking down the entrance ramp, before he stopped, seeing someone limping. He squinted, trying to see who it was in the distance.

“Is that..?” Steve said, following Bucky’s line of sight.

“My god, it is.” Bucky said, before sprinting to meet a limping Y/N and a bloodied Natasha in her arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m fucking stupid and dumb and damn stubborn and-” Y/N rambled as she gently eased Nat into Bucky’s arms.

“Let’s just get on the quinjet.” Bucky blurted out, already jogging carefully as he could to the quinjet.

It was silent for the rest of the ride, as Steve stabilized Nat from her injuries, but they were running out of time. Y/N was bouncing her leg, staring at Steve’s careful movements, making sure not to irritate any wounds further. A steady stream of unconscious babbling was racing through her mind.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I fuckin done?_

“Y/N,” Bucky whispered, leaning into her ear. “What happened?” Steady tears were streaming down her face, before she quickly wiped them and collected herself with a deep breath.

“I’m not really sure.”

“Once Nat was missing from the group, I volunteered to go back and find her.”

_Y/N burst into the compound, frantically searching down the hallway that she and Nat were just in about an hour ago. Poised with a cocked gun, she methodically checked each room, shuffling through the debris and knocked over chairs and blown off doors. No sign of Nat. There was only one more room left at the end of the hallway before the hallway split off into two ways further into the building._

_Once Y/N burst into the room, bodies were strewn across the room. Mostly tech personnel, with the occasional clump of guards and assistants of the lab- all splattered in blood, on top of one another, their faces telling the horrors that were seen in this room._

_She spotted a chunk of red hair underneath a particularly large fellow, a lab technician, who was sorrily impaled with a metal pole. Y/N gingerly slid the guy just enough to see Nat pinned underneath another metal pole, but much thicker than the one she saw in the lab technician’s stomach. She gagged at the stench of the room, full of sweat, blood, and guts._

_“Nat,” she whispered, bending down to check the red-head’s pulse. It was slowing down, too quick for Y/N’s comfort. “Fuck,” she mumbled, glancing further at Nat to see if there was any way to push off the pole off her now frail body. Y/N hopped over the metal beam, which pinned the current pole on Nat secured in its position. With any muster that she had in her bones, Y/N pried the pole up just a tad, enough to alleviate the weight off Natasha. She could now see the faint movement of her chest, establishing any signs of life. Before the pole would come crashing down to her fellow agent and friend, Y/N ducked underneath the pole, pushing Nat towards the door that she had came in earlier._

_Unfortunately, she didn’t see the metal beam shift and groan, causing the current pole she was under to crash onto her right leg, thus pinning it in its spot._

_“Fuck!”_

“Once I pried the goddamn thing off of me, I knew that my ankle was fractured, even broken. But I picked up Nat, went out the door, shot the few guards lingering in my path, and limped all the way back to the quinjet as quick as I could.” Bucky’s eyes widened at her story, and he’s betting that everyone else in the quinjet and the comms were shocked at her story as well. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

**_Present Moment_ **

_“What were you thinking?”_

_“You never seem to think about the other people involved!”_

Y/N stared at Steve, taking into account of what he just said.

Silence.

And she turned around, storming off, hoping to never see them again.

Once the elevator doors opened, she jabbed the garage floor button before shutting the door with the manual button. She crossed her arms in the elevator, leaning against the cool metal whilst ignoring the pain creeping through her body. After the bickering and yelling, the three of them seemed to forget her possibly broken ankle. Which Y/N now realized that it would’ve been a better idea to have gone directly to medical for her ankle, than trailing Nat bleeding on the stretcher with Steve and Bucky following.

The elevator dinged, notifying the agent at the arrival of the garage. She stepped out, pulling out the facility’s keys to the jeep, ignoring the creeping doubt and sadness pooling to her gut.

Hobbling, she carefully went into the jeep, turning on the ignition. The radio was faint, playing Louis Armstrong. She scrunched her eyes in recognition, before shutting off the volume completely. Y/N breathed deeply, taking in her surrounding for a couple of seconds. She switched the gear in reverse, backing up for enough room, then changed gears to drive, tires squealing as she sped out of the triskelion, out of everyone’s lives.

* * *

The countryside was beautiful. Maine was beautiful. About eleven hours of driving, not stopping once, Y/N made it to a safehouse. An unknown safehouse to everyone at SHIELD, the Avengers, except four people: Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, and Steve Rogers. She hoped that neither of them would even think about this safehouse, even consider that she was hiding out in this safehouse. Well, earlier was a lie. Y/N did stop by a drugstore to pick up a few things to eat, a lot of booze, and a first aid kit, flimsy bandages and all.

The safehouse was secluded, in the middle of nowhere, off the grid basically. Everything that she needed in this moment. Then, she might disappear to a small country, an island even.

_And everyone would eventually forget me._

Y/N shut the car door, grabbed her meager groceries, and hobbled to the house, no it was a shack. It was so hideous that even Clint Barton would be shocked that SHIELD ever had a place, and that was saying something.

Once she settled in, she sat comfortably as she could against the wall, cleaning up all the blood that was splattered all over herself. When the cashier at the drugstore saw her, in her torn uniform, bloodied face, limping with a broken ankle, he turned a blind eye and all he asked her was if she had enough money.

She cleaned herself enough, that there was no more blood, but her ankle was swollen and seriously killing her. Y/N looked around the meager house, looking for anything to make a makeshift splint. All she saw was a 2 by 4 and some cardboard, so she made do.

The ankle was settled, her appearance decent, and she opened up the bag of chips and bottle of wine.

* * *

_**Three Months Later** _

Y/N blinked as she woke up, severely hungover, only having eight dollars and seventeen cents left, and haven’t taken a shower in months. But she didn’t care. And in her heart, she realized that Steve and Bucky hadn’t either.

The mirrors behind her were broken, glass shattered on the floor, the frames empty and lonely. Her hair had grown about five inches, clumped and matted from not washing. There were severe dark circles under her eyes; she hasn’t slept since the night before the mission, and the only sleep she got was those moments of passing out from all the booze.

“I hate it,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. She haphazardly ripped open the bottle of vodka, in which she spent the majority of her money on, this 1.5L bottle of alcohol that would end things. That would numb the pain, so much that she wouldn’t exist.

She took a deep swallow, accepting the burn down her throat. Accept the things that things in her life would not go back to normal. That the loves of her life would never come back.

She took more gulps, quicker, faster, burning her throat like she ate five chile peppers at once. She didn’t care. She didn’t care how her life was anymore.

And then her hand slipped, reaching for the bottle, and instead knocking it over, spilling it all over the floor.

* * *

Steve was pacing.

Now, he usually paced across his small and humble office at the Avengers Facility, sometimes at 3 am, but never at 5 am, up all night. He grumbled to himself, rubbing his chin, which did have a substantial beard growing, but he would stay up until the crack of dawn, and Nat would walk into his office and lead him to his bedroom, and he crashed. And it would happen every night.

Bucky had dark circles under his eyes and a hangover that felt like Thor whacked his head at least ten times. Pepper drained all of Tony’s liquor cabinet. And his hidden cabinet underneath his workbench. And the small safe beneath his retired Mark XIV suit, which held the finest hard liquor that anyone would find in the region of the eastern United States (but, to be fair, the passcode was a blend of Pepper’s birthdate and Maria Stark’s birthdate. Tony almost blew his head off when he found out that all that liquor was gone.). Bucky was just so tired. And he just wanted his family back together. Whatever that meant.

And neither of them felt like anything was right in their lives.

* * *

“I think I figured it out,” Steve said, as Nat calmly walked into his office, just as she had done the past 88 days.

“Figured what out?” she said softly, as if she was talking to a two-year-old child. Both Steve and Bucky were so worn and tired, that they would have bouts of severe depression, PTSD, anxiety attacks, insomnia, and hallucinations. Therefore, everyone that conversed with the either of them took their words with a grain of salt, like how someone would nod their head to whatever nonsense that their great-aunt Marcia, who had grown up in the 1910’s and believed everything on the internet.

“I figured out where she is.”

 

Nat rushed to the common room where everyone was settled.

“I think we’ve hit the cracking point.” she said, relieved. The whole disappearance of Y/N had took it hard on her as well, as it was her injury that caused the fight and for Y/N to run away off the grid.

“Already?” Tony said, incredulous. “I thought we’d hit month seven or eight, maybe five if we were lucky.” The rest of the team, moved toward Nat and sat on the couches.

“Tony, we’re talking about our teammates, our friends, heck even family.” Clint interrupted. Wanda nodded, agreeing.

“What happened?” T’Challa said, the king shifted in his seat, smoothing his tailored suit.

“Steve’s found her.” They all looked at her skeptically, remembering the ‘other’ times that Steve of Bucky claimed that ‘they’d found her.’ “Don’t look at me like that, I actually think he did find her.”

“How do you know, Natasha?” T’Challa said.

“Call it a hunch.” she said, shrugging slightly. “All I know is that Steve has been pacing in the goddamn room for the past three months, barely eating, and the only sleep he gets is the few hours after extreme fatigue.

“Okay, we’ll accept this hunch.” Tony said, scanning the faces making of his other teammates and friends for confirmation. “Let’s head out.”

* * *

After stubborn insistence, both Bucky and Steve sat in the quinjet, along with Daisy, T’Challa, Nat, Mack, and Clint.

“Agent Johnson and Panther lead the group with Mack and Steve following. Agent Romanoff and Barton keep a close eye on them with Barnes in the cliff, a few feet away.” Coulson said into their comms.

“Birdie boy could stay in the trees, having a closer vantage point.” Tony said, with a smirk. Back at Facility, Coulson, Tony, Sam, and May were watching them through their body cams and talking through the comms. Doctor Simmons and Banner were awaiting with Fitz by the entrance with any medical assistance needed.

“Got it.” Barton replied, snickering at he jumped through the trees, until he got close enough to see inside the house.  

Agent Daisy Johnson had her gun raised, ready to shoot as she slowly twisted the door open, the hinges creaking like a horror movie. T’Challa peered into the house at his vantage point, trying not to expose himself.

“Oh my god,” Daisy whispered, slamming the door open once she saw what was inside. She turned around quickly, motioning everyone to come closer.

Steve and Bucky ambled towards the house, raising their shield and gun respectively. Once they looked in, they both dropped everything,

The house had gotten bad to worse. The mirrors were smashed in, various bottles of alcohol laying around, and there was even liquor spilled all over the house. But no signs of Y/N.

“She must be here somewhere,” Bucky said, his voice cracking.

“Maybe she’s not in this house,” Daisy said. “This town has all these types of houses with drunks all over the place.” She looked at Nat, hoping for further instructions, since Barnes and Rogers had already started searching through the house for any signs.

“She’s not here,” Clint stated. “And I don’t think this is the right house.”

“Command, are you there?” Nat said, pressing her ear at the comm to hear better.

“Romanoff, copy.” Coulson said, his voice filling all of their ears.

“She’s not here,” Natasha said, “And I think she may be in one of the other houses.”

“Copy. Teams of two, check each of the houses. There are no cameras around, except for the storefront in which we’ve spotted her.” Coulson said.

“Barton and Barnes, go to the house with the red door, as well as the houses next door, facing north. Mack and Romanoff take the two houses at the end of the street. Black Panther and Quake will take the two houses closest to us.” Steve said, his voice tightening as he gave orders.

“What will you do?” Daisy said.

“I’ll go to the whitewashed house.” Everyone nodded, heading to their prospective houses.

Bucky and Steve were a bit jumpy, Daisy noticed, as everyone walked away from herself and T’Challa.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” she said to the king. He nodded.

“I agree. The air in this town feels different, and I believe that there is something wrong. Besides this agent who is missing.” he replied. Daisy agreed with a hum, as they both walked to their first house, a pale yellow with a brown-shingled roof that had some holes spotting the roof.

“This town is creepy.” she said, peering through the windows.

T’Challa made a signal, telling her to hold off quaking the door open. He slunk to the door, his vibranium claws tapping the wall before prying the door open quiet as possible. He tilted his head, allowing Daisy to go into the house first. She huffed at his apparent politeness.

“Sure, let the lady go first into the creepy house.” Even though his mask covered his face, Daisy could sense that he gave a her a glare at her attempt to lighten the mood. They both stepped into the house, checking every room and corridor, but no sign of Y/N.

“She’s not in the yellow house.” Daisy whispered into her comm.

“Copy. There’s no sign of her in the other houses so far.” May said, breathing heavily.

“Got it. Heading to the next one.” Before Daisy took another step, she heard a crash and the overwhelming smell of smoke and ashes.

“Where is the fire coming from?” Steve said in the comms. T’Challa and Daisy looked around, seeing the smoke but no flames.

“I can’t tell, Cap. Gonna check out the next house.” She didn't wait for any response, as she jogged toward the house billowing with smoke, one hand shielding her vision as best as she could and the other covering her mouth in futile attempts to prevent smoke inhalation.

Daisy somehow made it to the door, pushing it with all the strength she had left, the smoke in her lungs draining her energy from breathing any longer. In her hazy vision, she spotted someone slumped on the ground with broken pieces of glass surrounding her and small pools of blood.

“Cap!” she coughed, pressing her fingers on the comm, hoping for any chance that anyone of the rescue team could hear her. “Cap, I think I found her, or it may just be another civilian, but we need to hurry she’s losing a lot of blo-” and the coughing stopped, Daisy in her hazy vision was slowly swaying back and forth, then slumped to the ground. In her swimming brain, she thought she heard loud thumps and yelling.

* * *

_**One Month Later** _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Y/N could hear it, the faint beeping in the back of her mind. Her eyes fluttered open, blurry shapes flooding her vision. Her arms couldn't seem to move to her will, and she suddenly felt the intense headache, like Thor whacked her with his hammer a couple of times.

“Y/N?” she heard a voice say. Her throat was dry as the Sahara Desert, and her chapped lips could barely form words.

“Stevie? Buck?” she croaked. Steve suddenly stood up in a defensive position with Y/N behind his back.

“Y/N,” Bucky said, “you’re awake.” His voice ragged, he sat up from his makeshift bed of the small uncomfortable chair. Steve turned around to face her, his face softening at her recovering state.

“Doll, you’re alive,” he whispered. Steve walked over to her bedside, opposite of Bucky. He grabbed her frail hand, holding it so carefully, as if it was made of glass.

“Well yeah,” she replied, sarcasm hiding the pain in her voice. The three of them chuckled silently, each separated but longing for each other’s comfort.

“I should call the nurse,” Bucky said, bolting out of the room. Steve shook his head at his antics, but guessed that Buck had wanted them to talk. things over

“How long was I out?” Y/N said, trying to catch Steve’s gaze from his wandering eyes that looked for something to hold onto in the reasonably sized hospital room.

“Well when we had finally found you, it had been three months since we last saw you storm off after the mission. And then it was another three months until you woke up, just now.” She nodded slowly, reminding herself of the brash actions she had taken, her sudden judgement and anger had placed her in further danger.

“I’m sorry,” she said, tears in the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry for being so stupid, and rash, and judgemental, when I should have understood the correct orders and taken the right measures.” Steve’s heart grew at her apology, its hole that was gaping after her sudden disappearance had not been filled. Until now.

“It’s okay doll,” he said, his speech cracking, “I’m sorry for bossin’ you around and letting out my anger on you.” They both stared at each other, tears threatening to leak into a flood.

“And I forgive the both of you for being idiots that day.” Bucky had almost comedic timing. Steve and Y/N smiled at each other, their hearts filling in the holes that were left in the wake of the mission months ago.

“I love you both, and I regret I had ever left.” she said, looking into both of their eyes.

“We love you too, and we forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I was supposed to be editing my college essays instead of formatting this... but then I realized that it has been a loooong time since I posted any fics so this is technically written from the summer but I was just "saving" this fic to post later.. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:[@shut-it-tinman](http://shut-it-tinman.tumblr.com)


End file.
